It is well known in the art to make gas burners for a domestic cooktop with a simplified structure, wherein said burner comprises three separate pieces that may be mutually and reversibly joined.
More in detail, said three pieces of such a type of gas burner are a burner cup, that is provided with means for fixing to a relevant aperture cut in the cooktop, as well as with a primary air-gas mixer usually in the form of a Venturi tube, a central burner body in fluidic communication with the primary air-gas mixer and provided with the structure of a delivery chamber for the primary air-gas mixture, and a burner cover provided with at least one flame-spreader in fluidic communication with said delivery chamber.
The aforesaid burner cover is usually made by molding brass and then, once the brass burner cover is molded, by piercing holes and/or slits therein in order to get said flame-spreader made in one piece with the same burner cover.
Burner covers, with flame-spreaders made in one piece therewith, that are produced in brass are usually well resistant to possible deterioration due to heat and they prove to be not excessively expensive to manufacture, due to the low cost of brass.
Anyway, it has been ascertained that said burner covers with flame-spreaders made in brass are not particularly effective and thus they lead to gas burners with a low efficiency that needs to be improved.
Moreover, said brass-made burner covers with flame-spreaders can be easily scratched during use and they cannot be enameled, though they can at least be varnished with low-resistance paints.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gas burner for domestic cooktops of the type above mentioned, and particularly a gas burner in three pieces with the relevant burner cover integral to at least one flame-spreader, that doesn't show the drawbacks of the afore-cited prior art and thus that is more efficient than the gas burners of the same kind known in the art.
It is hence an object of the present invention to provide a gas burner for domestic cooktops that shows a simplified structure, it is not expensive to manufacture and, at the same time, is highly effective.
Another object of the present invention is to furnish a gas burner for domestic cooktops that is easy to make and that may be designed such a way it produces a high thermal power, without too many power losses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gas burner for domestic cooktops having a burner cover with flame-spreader(s) integral therewith that is more resistant to scratches and that it may be coated by enameling.